


Somewhere, nowhere

by Ischa



Category: Lost Girl, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean meets Bo.<br/><i>They never really talked about family. Dean’s was messed up and Bo left hers, so he didn’t even want to know what was wrong there. He would try to fix it if he knew. With knives and guns.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere, nowhere

**Title:** Somewhere, nowhere  
 **Pairing:** Dean gen  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Dean meets Bo.  
 _They never really talked about family. Dean’s was messed up and Bo left hers, so he didn’t even want to know what was wrong there. He would try to fix it if he knew. With knives and guns._  
 **Warning(s):** none  
 **Author’s Notes:** Lost Girl crossover, pre-series.  
 **Word Count:** 1.013  
 **Beta:** la_cry_mo_sa  
 **Disclaimer:** Don’t know, don’t own, not real

\--+--  
~1~  
She slid onto the bar stool beside him quietly like a hunter would. Her elbow touched his only slightly. Dean could feel her warmth, she was so close. She didn’t seem to notice. He didn’t care either. He nursed his beer and thought about how messed up his life was and if Dad was okay; or dead already. Sometimes he did think Dad would never die, on other days…well.  
She ordered whisky and drank it in one go and then she left. Dean caught a sweet smell and turned his head to see her outlined against the dark night outside.

~+~  
He saw her again a few days later in another shady bar. She just sat down, seemed to think for a few minutes, ordered a drink, gulped it down, paid and left without a word. It was just that kind of place.  
He would have wondered, but this kind of behaviour, well. He knew this kind of behaviour – from Dad.

~+~  
The third time she grabbed his elbow because someone knocked into her.

“Sorry,” she said. Her voice was soft. He more knew what she was saying by instinct than really by hearing it.

“It’s okay, no problem.” His whole body tingled.

She nodded and sat down next to him, ordered a drink, gulped it down, paid and got up. All this didn’t even take fifteen minutes.  
He watched her go from the corner of his eye.

 

~2~  
Dean saw her a few more times over the weeks he and Sam were spending in…hell, if he knew. Sometimes he felt like a rockstar – towns and states blurring together. She was young and seemed kind of lost. She never talked to anyone either. He saw her leave with guys sometimes though.

~+~  
It was a Wednesday when they got to talk for real for the first time. He didn’t ask where she was from and she didn’t either. They smoked outside a shady bar in nearly perfect silence for a few minutes. Her gaze shifted to someone walking by.  
Dean gave the guy an once over. Well, he seemed attractive enough.

“Wanna hit that?” he asked.

“Maybe…” she answered, taking a last drag from her cigarette, she turned to him, smiled and walked away.

“Strange,” Dean said to no one, shaking his head.

~+~  
Her name was Bo and she was gorgeous and she didn’t try to get him into bed. Not even a kiss. He was strangely okay with that.  
He never had someone like her, someone who seemed as lost and without a home like he was.

“Runaway?” he asked one night. They were sitting on the Winchester’s old couch, watching some horror flick.

“Guess, you?”

“My dad…well, he’s never home,” Dean answered, shrugging.

“Okay,” she said and nothing else.

They never really talked about family. Dean’s was messed up and Bo left hers, so he didn’t even want to know what was wrong there. He would try to fix it if he knew. With knives and guns. He didn’t think Dad would approve.  
She spent a lot of nights on their couch and Sam was asking questions Dean didn’t know how to answer. Dean just wanted to help her.

 

“What if she’s a serial killer?” Sam asked one night. Bo was taking a shower and Dean was preparing dinner.

“Don’t you think she would’ve murdered us by now if she were?”

“What if she’s something else?”

“I hate to repeat myself, but don’t you think she would’ve murdered us by now if she were?” Dean said.

Sam rolled his eyes and hopped from the kitchen counter.

“Fine. Have it your way.”

“I will.”

 

~3~  
Dad wasn’t there and Dean couldn’t get a hold of him when the bodies started to pile up. Men, all of them and it was kind of strange.

“Gonna leave town soon,” Bo said on a Saturday night. Her hair was wet from her shower and she was wearing some of Dean’s clothes. Too big on her, but hers were wet, because Dean washed them with his and Sam’s stuff.

“It’s the middle of winter,” Dean said and didn’t say that he didn’t want her to be there/somewhere/anywhere alone.

“You’re sweet,” she answered, touching his hand.

“I’m fucking adorable,” he said not looking at her.

“I’ll be okay.”

“I know that’s a lie,” he said.

“It takes one to know one,” she answered, squeezing his hand.  
He didn’t argue that one. It was true after all.

~+~  
“Dead, male bodies everywhere?” Sam said and didn’t wait for Dean to answer. “A succubus, totally a succubus!” he finished with something like triumph in his voice.

“Wouldn’t one go for me?” Dean asked.

“Well…” Sam seemed unsure for a second and then got a grip. “It would, but you are protected.”

“Okay…” Dean said.

“I think it’s that girl,” Sam said.

“What girl?”

“Bo? What kind of name is that anyway?”

“What kind of name is Sam?” Dean gave back.

“You should know that it’s a short form…” Sam launched into a speech and Dean congratulated himself on his awesome distraction technique.

~+~  
“People die around me,” she said out of the blue. They were standing on a platform saying goodbye. Her train to nowhere, somewhere a solid presence beside them.

“Around me too,” he said, because it felt like that on some days and it was good to say it to someone who didn’t belong to his family.

“I…”she said and then shook her head. “Never mind.” She kissed him then on the cheek and he wanted to take her there on the platform with all the strangers watching. He did not care. She backed away and he had his knife out in a second. She stared at him, he stared back.

“You should go, now,” he whispered.

She nodded.

He didn’t watch her go.

~end~


End file.
